


Wanking Does One Wonders

by hunnybunny



Series: Adventures in Lilo Land [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Dom Harry, Dom Liam, Dom Niall, Dom Zayn, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Group Sex, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Games, Spanking, Sub Louis, Sub Niall, Subspace, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just an OT5 smutfest with punishment. That's it. That's the entire summary. I had to split this into two chapters because it was just too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people were killed by the last story so everyone just calm down before you read this. Get a glass of water and maybe meditate a bit. We all good? Everyone okay? Alright now you can read.
> 
> A HUGE thank you to JoMouse for the beta! She's awesome and currently dealing with my crap.
> 
> Comments and kudos will always be welcomed with open arms and cupcakes!
> 
> -Victoria

Louis put his hand over his mouth trying to stifle his moans of pleasure as he quickly pumped his aching cock. It had been three days since his last orgasm and he was sure a tiny little wank couldn’t hurt anything. That is unless Liam found out. He pumped himself faster knowing the other four would be back on the bus from clubbing any minute. Could he really be blamed? Liam had banned him from cumming for a week, and he was sure his balls would fall off if he waited another day. He was about two seconds away from satisfying release when a blonde head popped through the curtains of his bunk.

“Liam! I found him!”

“Niall! Don’t tell—”

“He was just having a wank, Li!”

Liam appeared a moment later pulling the curtain all the way back as Louis tried to wrestle his sheets over his naked body.

“What’s going on back here”, Harry asked walking down the hallway and peeking over Niall’s shoulder.

Louis sank further down his bed wishing a black hole would open up and just swallow him. He was naked save for a light blue sheet as three of his four bandmates studied at him. The worst part was his erection refused to go down. Despite his humiliation is erection only twitched with need and started creating a wet spot of pre-cum on the sheet. Zayn walked in then smelling distinctly like he had just smoked a cigarette. Louis groaned and pulled the sheet higher to cover his entire face. Niall looked at Liam receiving a small nod. The blonde stroked a finger up the underside of Louis’ cock causing the oldest to yelp and shudder. Louis pulled the blanket off his face just in time to see Niall’s hand returning to his side. The knowledge that it wasn’t Liam touching him sent a shiver of thrill down Louis’ spine. He loved Liam more than anyone in his entire life but last month he had a dream about all four of the other members of One Direction fucking him senseless at once and he couldn’t get it out of his head. Louis was initially terrified of sharing his fantasy, but when he finally confessed Liam had ended up extremely interested in the idea. Louis couldn’t hold in a needy whimper as the image of all three of his best friends fucking him with his boyfriend. To Louis’ surprise Harry reached forward and snatched the sheet away. Louis instantly moved his hands to cover, but Liam caught both wrists pinning Louis’ hands above his head. Louis’ breath picked up with excitement as the three guys looked over his exposed body.

Zayn reached out running his finger over the smooth skin where Louis’ pubes used to be.

“When did you get rid of your pubes?”

Louis tried to twist away from the teasingly light touch trying so hard not to moan.

“Answer him”, Liam commanded.

“T-t-three months ago.”

Niall turned to Liam, “is it permanent?”

“It will last a few years.”

Harry ran one of his absurdly large fingers over the smooth skin then looked up at Liam, “why?”

Louis bit his lip trying to calm himself down. They were talking about him like he wasn’t even there and for some reason it was a huge turn-on.

“Because pubes don’t look good peeking out of his little lace panties and he hated shaving.”

Harry groaned and reached down to grasp his own cock trying to calm himself. That’s when Louis noticed that all four of his bandmates were at least half hard. Liam released Louis’ wrists and lifted his boyfriend out of the bunk.

“Put your panties back on and go kneel on the floor in the back lounge. We’ll be back there in a moment. Don’t you dare touch yourself.”

Louis nodded reaching into his bunk to retrieve the panties he had taken off to pleasure himself. He was straightening up when a hand grabbed his ass making him jump. The worst or maybe the best part was that when he turned around he couldn’t tell whose hand it was.

“Go on”, Liam commanded.

Louis scurried away turning on the lights in the lounge. He stepped into the pair of pink lacy panties tucking his still aching cock into the flimsy material and knelt in the middle of the room with his knees spread as far as possible, his hands laced together resting on the back of his neck, and his elbows pushed back. In the front lounge the other four members of One Direction were sitting on the couch.

“You guys sure you want to do this?”

“Fuck yes”, Niall responded while Harry and Zayn nodded.

“You guys know we play rough. If he says green he’s okay, yellow means he needs a break and red means stop all together. Understand?”

The other three nodded.

“I have the final say in everything. You guys will follow my rules and not interfere if I have to punish him. Okay?”

Another round of nods.

“Harry, grab one of your head scarves. I think we’ll all play a little game.”

Harry rushed to his bunk to grab one while the other three made their way to the back lounge. Zayn was the first through the door and moaned at the beautiful sight before him. Louis’ eyes shot up and his bit his bottom lip hard as his eyes darted to Zayn then Liam then Niall and then Harry as he walked in last.

“We’re going to play a little game, Lou. Harry, put the scarf over his eyes. I don’t want him to be able to see anything.”

Harry rushed to obey Liam making sure not to catch any of Louis’ hair, but get it tight enough. Once Harry was sure Louis couldn’t see a thing he backed up. 

“Alright boys, trousers and pants off.”

Louis could hear the rustling of clothing.

“You’re going to suck our cocks for five minutes each, Louis. After each one you’re going to guess who it was. If you get it wrong it’s 10 spanks. Get all four wrong and the paddle is coming out for your spanks.”

Louis let out a small moan with his hips making little subconscious thrusts forward.

“You will keep your hands locked behind your neck. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Without warning there was a hand tangled in his hair pulling his head forward. He opened his mouth as a stiff cock was shoved in without warning. Louis gagged for a moment but quickly powered through it. Another hand joined the first and a strong pair of hips began to snap forward harshly fucking into his throat. Louis used his tongue to massage the thick member swallowing and slurping at it. The hands held his mouth pressed to a bush of course pubs not letting him up until Louis’ head started to feel light from lack of oxygen. Louis could feel a mixture of pre-cum and spit dripping down his chin as the owner of the hard cock only pistoned in and out even harder. Louis’ throat and jaw were already getting sore by the time a timer went off on someone’s phone and the cock and hands disappeared. Louis licked his lips and swallowed a few times.

“Who was it, Lou”, Liam asked.

“It was you, Li. I’m sure of it.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because the guys would have been scared to be that rough with me the first time.”

Louis heard a distinctively Niall giggle and paled a bit. Maybe he was wrong.

“We’ll tell you the correct answers at the end. Ready for the next one, love?”

Louis whimpered and nodded opening his mouth wide. This one had to be Liam simply because of the size. It was a huge cock that was both thick and long. Louis cursed himself for saying Liam for the last answer. The cock was fed to him inch by inch until it was down his throat. A hand reached down and pushed Louis’ head back then started to guide the boy’s head up and down slowly. When the hand let go Louis got the hint and kept up the slow pace sucking as hard as he could. Louis attempted to speed up, but the hand forced him back into the slow pace. When the timer went off Louis was trying to hard not to chase after the cock with his mouth. It was almost maddening how quiet the first two had been. Louis had always prided himself on his blowjobs and his ability to make guys scream with his skills. Not to mention his panties had a quickly growing wet spot on them from the copious amounts of pre-cum flowing out of him.

“Guess, Lou.”

Louis gulped thinking hard this time. The slow pace made him think it could only be one person, but he wasn’t sure.

“H-H-Harry?”

There wasn’t another word before the third cock was pushed past his lips. This one was a bit shorter and thinner but the owner made up for it in enthusiasm. The cock was enthusiastically pumped in and out of his mouth as he sucked hard swirling his tongue over every inch. He heard a loud hiss and smiled moaning around the length. The timer went off much earlier than Louis would have liked. The owner of the cock had just started to shake. Louis really had to think about this one. The enthusiasm was definitely a Niall trait, but the hiss had sounded like Zayn.

“Zayn?”

“Last one, love”, Liam announced.

Louis whimpered around the hard length. It was fatter than the others and stretched his lips like Liam did every time. This person scratched at Louis scalp pushing all the way in. This person was like a combination of the other three. They kept changing the pace and intensity. Every time Louis would get used to roughness the face fucking turned gentle. Louis clenched his hands trying so hard to calm down and relax his throat. The time beeped and the cock was gone. 

“Niall’s the only one left, love. So do you want to know how many you got right?”

Louis nodded. Hands gently removed the scarf from his eyes. He blinked a few times gasping at the sight of his four bandmates with hard cocks all out. Louis’ pupils were blown wide with lust.

“The first one was Zayn then Harry then Niall then me. So that’s 30 spanks, and you managed to barely avoid the paddle.”

Louis let out a needy whimper looking up at all of them. Liam pointed to the arm rest at the end of the seating area. For a moment Louis hesitated.

“Go on or color out, Lou. No stalling.”

Louis jumped to his feet rushing to drape his body over the cushioned armrest. It was actually set too high and Louis was forced to his tip toes so he could hang on to the cushion too. The position pushed his ass up exposing every inch. He could hear one of the guys let out a strangled moan and blushed even brighter hanging his head down. His leaking cock was trapped in his panties between his belly and the couch, and he knew if he squirmed just right he could come like this. Liam of course seemed to read his mind and reached into the thin material moving it to the side and gripping his aching cock pulling it down until it was held pointed toward the ground by the armrest. Liam placed a kiss in the center of Louis’s back and moved to sit in front of Louis. The bent over boy looked confused for a moment until he felt a hand that was clearly not Liam’s on his ass. He hissed slightly shivering. It was one thing to blow the other guys but a completely other thing to let them spank him. Louis looked up at Liam knowing his Dom could see the doubt in his eyes. Liam cupped his boy’s cheek and placed a kiss on Louis’ forehead whispering that it was okay to word out. Louis took a deep breath and shook his head.

“Harry, Zayn, you guys should come look from this angle. His face is beautiful when he gets spanked.”

Two of his bandmates came into Louis’ line of vision and he let out a little breathy whimper.

“Five from each of you and fifteen from me. Louis, you will count each one, address us politely and thank us. Understand?”

“Yes, Sir”, Louis squeaked out.

“Go ahead, Niall.”

The first hit was more of a pat. Louis smiled thinking he might just be getting off easy. He was about to count when Liam spoke up.

“That did not count, Louis. He’s not going to break, Ni. I promise. I’ve spanked that beautiful ass for half an hour straight until my hand felt like it was going to fall off and he was still begging for more.”

Louis made a sound of protest, but it was cut off by Niall’s hand coming down with a resounding WHACK! Louis jumped forward letting out a yelp. Since when did Niall get strong?

“One, Niall. Thank you.”

Another hard whack to the other cheek forced the breath from Louis’ lungs.

“Two, Niall. Thank you.”

Three and four and five all came in quick succession. Niall sat down on the couch next to Liam lazily stroking his cock which had gone just a bit soft. Harry moved to stand behind Louis, but the bent over boy wasn’t paying attention. He was watching Zayn who had leaned over to whisper in the blonde’s ear. Whatever Zayn said had Niall back to full hardness in no time. Before Louis had a chance to speculate or ask Harry landed a spank to the bottom curve of Louis’ right cheek. Louis squeaked and almost reached back to rub away the sting, but Liam caught both hands easily pinning both on his boyfriend’s back.

“I have to sit in an interview tomorrow, Harry, you arse!”

Liam raised an eyebrow at his mouthy submissive.

“Haz, pull his panties off and hand them to me would you? And can you also grab that wooden spoon from the kitchen?”

Harry scratched his nails over Louis’ skin as he dragged the lacey knickers down and off. Liam grabbed Louis’ chin still holding both of the older boy’s wrists with one hand.

“Open, Lou.”

Louis shook his head knowing exactly where this was going. Liam turned his head and looked at Zayn mouthing something. Zayn got up and disappeared from Louis’ vision. The resilient boy clamped his teeth, but when a spit-slicked finger prodded into his hole Louis couldn’t stop the gasp that came out. Liam quickly stuffed the panties in and held his hand over Louis’ mouth.

“Harry is going to do his five with the spoon for your bratty behavior, but if I see any part of those knickers come out of your mouth the rest will be with the spoon. Obviously you won’t be able to thank us anymore so we’ll have to figure another way for you to show your appreciation after.”

Louis nodded and Liam went back to using two hands to hold Louis’ down. Harry brought the spoon down hard on the spot he had hit with his hand. Louis’ hands clenched into fists and his eyes snapped shut. The next strike was in the same spot on the other side. When Harry returned to the first spot for his third Louis’ foot lifted off the ground in a kick. Harry was quick to reprimand him landing a hand sharply on Louis’ thigh. The fourth was met with a muted scream from Louis and the fifth which was right over his crack forced an even louder scream. Harry gripped his cock which had begun to leak precum.

“Fuck, Li. He’s so hard he’s making a wet spot on the side of the couch.”

Liam beamed with pride rubbing circles into Louis’ wrists with his thumbs.

“You’re up, Zayn.”

The dark haired boy stood as Harry returned to Louis’ line of vision. Louis was sure Zayn was even worse than Liam after only five seconds! Zayn parted the pink cheeks and blew a breath of cool air on Louis’ fluttering hole. Zayn smiled and tapped for a moment.

“Can’t wait to watch you get split open and do it myself, Lou. I bet you take cock in your ass even better than you do with your mouth.”

Louis whimpered pathetically unable to resist pushing his hips up an inch further. Zayn chuckled and release his grip on Louis’ ass. The first smack Zayn delivered made a shriek come from Louis. Zayn was spanking him in an upward motion right on the sit spot making first the right bounce wildly then the left with the second smack. Louis tensed preparing himself for the next but it didn’t come for another minute. His muscles were screaming so he finally relaxed and that’s when three and four came. Louis saw Liam nod in his peripheral vision and squeaked as he felt a tight grip on the base of his balls. His sensitive sack was pulled until the skin was smooth. And a smack that was not nearly as hard as the other four but still smarted greatly landed. It was more the force of a firm pat, but that was a very delicate part! Louis’ hips bucked wildly for half a second but the fact that Zayn was still gripping his balls stopped that instantly.

“Have you ever tied them, Li?”

“His balls”

“Mhmm.”

“Not separately, but that reaction he just had might make me consider it.”

Louis gave a pleading whimper but wasn’t even given a second glance. Liam stood releasing Louis’ arms.

“Do you need me to hold him, Li”, Harry asked.

“Yes, please, H. For some reason his hands seem to want to wander today. He’ll pulling against the hold quite a bit so don’t be afraid to grip him hard.”

Harry took Liam’s place and held Louis’ wrists to his back. Louis tensed and yelped when Liam’s first swat came. He had almost forgotten how large and strong Liam’s hands were. It didn’t help that Liam had been practicing on Louis himself for a while now. Liam had learned how to snap his wrist just before impact giving that extra dose of sting. Louis was whimpering and yelping trying to squirm out of Harry’s grip. When Liam was finished doling out all 15 spanks Louis was trying to take deep breaths in through his nose to calm himself down. The warmth radiating off his skin seemed to be flowing directly to his cock making him want to cum desperately. Louis tried to frantically hump at the armrest but Liam grabbed his hips holding them down.

“Behave, Louis, or I’ll put your cage on.”

“Cage”, Niall asked looking at Liam curiously.

“When Louis cums without permission sometimes his punishment is a nice little cock cage locked onto him.”

Harry looks up at Liam with his eyes blown wide with lust. Liam smiled back gripping both of Louis’ cheeks as they freely spoke about him.

“Fuck, Liam!”

“You should hear him whimper and beg after a couple days. He’s so beautiful when he’s desperate. Let him go, H. I want to try something.”

Liam wound his hand in Louis’s hair and pulled him to stand. Louis switched from foot to foot as he clenched his fists at this sides knowing better than to touch.

“Niall, come here please.”

The blonde approached with his eyes glued to Louis’ hard cock.

“Yeah, Liam?”

“Suck him off, but stop when I say so.”

Niall instantly sunk to his knees at the command confirming Liam’s suspicions. Zayn looked at Liam with a raised eyebrow.

“Have you boys ever heard of edging?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry if this seems rushed. I wanted to get this up immediately so if you see any mistakes just let me know in the comments section!

Louis was panting letting out desperate little breaths as his hips pushed forward into the warm heat of Niall’s mouth Liam was pinching and teasing Louis’ nipples mercilessly tugging on the tiny nubs. Harry had pulled the panties out of Louis’ mouth and used the wet material to bind the boy’s hands behind his back. 

Liam was whispering absolute filth in Louis’ ear. “I can’t wait to see you covered in cum. I’m going to have the boys paint you with it until you’re dripping. Maybe we’ll even let you kneel and suck us all off before the show tomorrow. One day I might even decide to let all three of them cum in your ass then plug you up. You’ll always be mine though. My pretty little slut.”

“Your’s, Liam”, Louis panted out thrusting himself into Niall’s mouth.

Liam pushed his index finger into Louis’s mouth commanding him to make it wet. Once the finger was dripping with saliva Liam pulled it out and started to tease Louis’ rim. The oldest boy felt his knees wobble dangerously and became grateful for Liam’s sturdy arm supporting him by the chest. Niall’s mouth was absolutely sinful. He was messily slurping on his bandmate’s cock sucking harder than Louis had ever felt. Liam probed into his boyfriend’s hole twisting the thick digit and prodding at Louis’ walls. Liam knew when Louis started to get close. Liam had studied those sounds and every little twitch; he had taken Louis apart enough times to know every single tell. When Louis’ thighs started to twitch erratically and his breaths came out in little squeaks Liam commanded Niall to stop. Louis screamed in frustration as the warmth disappeared from his dick and the finger from his hole. His hips started to spasm rocking against Liam’s hold. Zayn stood from where he had been sitting on the couch lazily stroking Harry’s cock to kneel behind Niall. The dark-haired boy began to kneed both lily white cheeks receiving happy whimpers from the Irishman.

“Tell the boys what I told you earlier, Ni.”

The blonde quickly shook his head starting to pant.

“It wasn’t a question, little one.”

“Zayn knew that I-I-I want to be s-s-spanked too”, Niall squeaked out surprising 2/3.

Liam just smiled smugly trailing his hand down to wrap about Louis’ bright red cock and squeeze the base harshly. Harry and Louis just stared flabbergasted. Liam flicked the head of Louis’ raging erection to regain his focus.

“So, you both are going to get on your hands and knees facing each other”, Liam said letting go of Louis so his boyfriend could obey.

When both Louis and Niall were down Liam grabbed his boy by the hair pulling his closer to their blonde bandmate until the two were touching noses. Louis tipped his head connecting their lips. Their tongues battled for dominance before they both gave it up. The kiss turned into the both lazily massaging each other’s tongue and stealing each other’s breaths. Neither boy noticed Zayn and Liam kneel behind them each respectively, but in a flash two smacks rang out and both jumped. Louis and Niall broke apart in confusion looking at their respective spankers.

Liam gave Louis a hard look and spoke up, “Haz, can you give these two something to do with their mouths?”

Harry nodded and sat down in the middle grabbing Louis and Niall by the hair and guiding them towards his hard cock.

“When Harry cums we’ll stop spanking”, Zayn chipped in landing another smack on Niall’s bare bum.

Louis grunted as Liam gave a full force slap to his already pink right bum cheek. It took a few minutes for Louis and Niall to figure out any sort of rhythm. It helped when Harry grabbed Louis by the hair and forced the older boy to take his entire length for a few seconds before repeating the process on Niall. Both subs choked and gagged on the huge length whimpering at each slap. Harry was panting and squirming trying to hold off as long as possible after ten minutes. Finally after fifteen minutes Harry took his own cock in hand pumping twice and coating both faces. Zayn and Liam each gave one a last smarting smack and stopped while the other three panted.

Louis gritted his teeth and spit out, “Liam, I don’t fucking care how much you get me for this later, but you WILL fuck me right this second.”

Liam chuckled and pulled Louis up to just his knees by the boy’s hair before wrapping one huge hand around Louis’ delicate neck.

“You still don’t get it, Lou. You don’t give orders. You are mine to do with as I please. You’re my hole to use and I will use you when I want.”

Louis whimpered pathetically squirming and gasping when the grip on his throat tightened. In front of the two Zayn had pulled a bottle of lube out and had three fingers slicked up.

“Have you ever been fucked, Ni?”

To everyone’s surprise the blonde nodded.

“Who”, Harry almost growled.

“J-J-Josh a couple times and Neymar once.”

Zayn smoothly sunk the first finger into the puckered hole wiggling it around a bit finding Niall a lot looser than expected.

“When was the last time?”

“L-l-last year. I’ve been fingered myself almost every night since though and s-s-sometimes toys.”

“Mmm. Naughty boy”, Zayn hissed out shoving another finger in.

Niall started letting out little whines of pleasure as Zayn crooked the two fingers stroking gently. Louis looked behind and up at Liam with wide, pleading eyes, but the Dom just shook his head. Liam lowered the hand not on Louis’ neck to his boy’s leaking cock. He thumbed the head gently smearing the precum around.

“I was going to fuck you while you sucked Niall, but with your recent behavior I don’t think you deserve anything in your greedy little hole, hmm?”

Liam tightened both hands cutting off the pleading protest that was bubbling up inside Louis and choking his boyfriend’s cock. Zayn was pumping three fingers into Niall rapidly forcing breathy pants out of the Irishman. Louis almost couldn’t take it. He was so turned on and aching he was positive his cock was going to just fall off. Liam nibbled at Louis’ ear.

“You want to cum, love?”

Louis nodded frantically unable to even speak. Liam began to move his tight fist up and down slowly wanking Louis. Louis couldn’t keep himself up and collapsed back into Liam’s solid body. The amount of noise Niall was making as Zayn pushing in wasn’t helping Louis either.

“Can I? Li—Sir—Master—Cum—Can—I—fuck! PLEASE!”

Louis’ entire body was shaking and clenched ready to snap. In the background the sounds of skin connecting with skin was echoing around the room.

“No.”

Liam’s hand gripped Louis’ cock at the base choking the orgasm off. Louis burst into tears screaming as wave after wave hit him without release.

“We’ll make a deal, Lou. You can cum after all four of us have.”

Louis nodded frantically and Liam let go of his boy. Louis turned around bending and immediately taking Liam down his throat. They both knew Liam would be the easiest simply because Louis knew exactly what to do when. Five minutes later Liam was spurting down his boyfriend’s throat. The moment the last few drops left Liam’s spent cock Louis was sliding himself under Niall on his back. It took Louis a few moments to figure out how to coordinate with Zayn, but he finally got the hang of it. Louis sucked hard and bobbed his head quickly determined to get to his own pleasure faster. It wasn’t long before Louis had another mouthful of cum that he was swallowing. When Niall had started clenching with his own orgasm Zayn had also spilled into his bandmate’s hole. Louis was about to move on to giving Harry his second orgasm when Liam stopped him.

“Hold on, love. Clean Niall up first.”

Louis looked back at Liam and whimpered, but he only got a commanding glare in return. Louis crawled behind Niall and looked at his stretched out, red rim. A glob of cum was trailing down and Louis’ instantly dove forward lapping it up. Niall clawed at the carpet when Louis started to suck the cum out and tongue fuck the blonde. After a few minutes Louis pulled back eagerly looking to Liam for approval. Zayn inspected the blonde’s hole with a finger then nodded.

“Go on to Harry, Lou.”

Poor Louis was trembling and mewling as his cock throbbed desperately, but he knelt between Harry’s knees looking up at his curly best friend. Harry took Louis by the hair and started to fuck his bandmate’s throat mercilessly. Louis dug his nails into his thighs trying so hard to be good and not touch himself. Seconds before Harry came he pulled Louis off and used his hand to finish himself leaving streaks all over Louis’ face and in his hair. 

Liam gently took Louis’ by the waist pulling his boy back into his lap. Louis was squirming around keeping his nails dug firmly into his thighs.

“Look at me, love.”

Louis looked up at Liam with glassy eyes. He was floating in a sea of warmth completely gone. Liam kissed  
his boyfriend’s forehead and stroked him.

“Cum for me, Lou.”

As soon as the command left Liam’s mouth Louis was screaming as he came violently. His entire body shuddered and twitched erratically as his balls emptied onto his own stomach. Tears streaked Louis’ face as he went completely boneless in Liam’s arms.

“Good boy. That’s my good boy. So good for me. So perfect.”

Liam peppered every inch of Louis’ face in kisses as he gave endless praise. Louis’ chest was heaving as he tried to slow his breathing and he felt as if his ears were stuffed with cottonballs. He hadn’t even realized his eyes were closed until they slowly cracked open. It took several minutes before Louis could get any words out.

“Li?”

“Right here, love. I’m right here.”

“Thank you. Love you.”

“I love you too.”

Louis slowly came back to himself and shyly looked around at his other three bandmates with a blush coloring his cheeks. They were all smiling kindly back at him. Niall was curled up in Zayn’s lap with Harry by his side all three looking incredibly happy and relaxed. Louis shifted his eyes up to his boyfriend.

“Nap”, Louis questioned.

“Of course.”

Liam shifted Louis off his lap getting a whine of protest in response, but that stopped instantly when he gathered Louis into his arms. He nodded to the other three and swept Louis away to his bunk where they curled up together and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> *holds up her hands and backs away slowly*


End file.
